conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Manila Conference
Overview In the wake of the 5-day Taiping-Russia War (whimsically and cynically referred to as World War III by many), the original combatants on all sides were heavily scarred and tired, though the losses, in comparison to past wars, was not exceptionally high. The Taiping Empire, whose main advantage lay in its numbers in Space Combat and the strength of its Export Economy/Industry, had taken surprisingly high casualties against just as skilled Russian Land Forces and even the High Seas, where the Taiping Fleet traditionally dominated. Russia, the second original combatant, was in even worse condition. Economically blockaded and attacked from both sides, most of the war had been fought on Russian Soil. While Russian forces had managed to halt the advance of both the Taiping and Everetti, it did so at a high cost both in terms of casualties and economically (the average Russian Company having plunged 64% in stock value). The Crescent League, which, while having the best-equipped army, had the smallest one, had lost up to 13% of its standing army, and was more than content to keep its gains in Chechnya. Everett, the unlikely ally to the Taiping Empire and the original drafter of this crusade, had been, like Taiping, been less-affected Economically. But as most Democracies are in what some Americans in self loathing refer to as the "ADD population", rallies had already begun clamoring for peace. Britannia and Cascadia, having torn each other apart for formerly British Cascadian territory in Canada, were also in a bad position, Cascadia being also exposed to a direct attack. It was for this reason that Catholic Holy Emperor of Taiping Li Yun accepted Pope Benedict's invitation for a peace convention in the new Papal Residence in Manila. However, it was clear that both sides had important Agendas. Attendees/Sign-in *Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Minister, Holy Empire of Taiping) *David Milliband (Grand Foreign Minister, Holy Empire of Britannia) *Amit Chaudary (Representative, Crescent League) *Alaina Roberts (Foreign Minister, Northwest Pacific Republic of Cascadia) (Walked out) *Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo (President, Philippines) *Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Vatican Representative to the United Nations) *Admiral Edward Dean (International Fleet Representative) *Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett) *Barack Obama (President, United States of America) *General Vladimir Kovach (Russian Federation) *Alexei Grusrahatov (Foreign Minister of Zulkavita) *Ehud Olmurt (Israeli Prime Minister) Possible Agendas *'Britannian Empire': Wishes to make legally binding the reclaiming of British Colombia. *'Cascadia': Wishes for a return to former borders and the return of at the moment Britannian occupied Cascadia. Removal of Israel's WMDs. *'Everett': Demands to completely dissemble Russia and its military strength, Independence and protection of Georgia from Russia *'Israel': Removal of Russia's advanced weapons capabilities including space force, fusion weapons, nuclear weapons and ion weapons *'India': Economic Gains, limitation of Taiping power *'Russia': Intends to retain national sovereignty and unity, possible Annexation of Georgia. Possible grant of independence to Chechnya. Removal of Israel's WMDs. *'Taiping Empire': Likely to wish for the division of Russia but no limitation to Space Fleets. Looking for Economic Advantages. *'United States': Placement of Russia under UN authority or joint international authority, removal of all weapons of mass destruction. *'Crescent League': Wishes to legalize the independence of Chechnya. Manila Treaty Agreements *All nations withdraw their troops to their respective territories. **Due to quarantine of Iraqistani troops, Iraqistani forces in Georgia shall remain in Georgia until cleared by the World Health Organization. They will then return to Iraqistan. *All nations agree to a stance of peace and non-aggression pact with each other. *Chechnya is to be given its right to decide on becoming an independent state. Signatures (Sign with four tildes (~) as the signature.) *'Union of Everett' United Planets 23:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'United States of America' United Planets 23:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'Israel' United Planets 23:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'India' United Planets 23:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'Iraqistan' United Planets 23:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'Georgia' United Planets 23:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'Crescent League' Sun Ling 01:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *'Cascadia' —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'Taiping Empire' Sun Ling 01:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *'Russia' —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'New Japanese Empire' *'Zulkavita' —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *'New Germany' *'Britannia' Sun Ling 01:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *'Kazakhstan' —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Manila Conference Day 1 (4-28-09) (Please post when you arrive.) *'Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Holy See):' Today we are on the verge of a World War. Already, the majority of the civilized world has already thrown itself into the conflict, and losses on both sides have been...severe. Isn't it perhaps time that you put this needless slaughter to an end? I would like to establish a ceasefire. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': but on what terms, Archbishop? Having lost thousands of men for what land we have gained, any ceasefire that occurs can only be accepted if all forces and borders remain at their current position. *'Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Holy See):' Are you perhaps assuming too much, Mr. Miliband in saying that only Britannia took losses? Cascadia, in fighting for British Colombia, has also taken grievous losses, indeed their number of casualties outnumbers your own by a fairly wide margin. If you are talking on the terms of who lost more, than Cascadia would deserve British Colombia more than you would. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': Bluntly, Archbishop, is it the fault of Britannia that Cascadia's forces threw themselves on civilians against a city whose very people were against them? Simply put, it is not our fault that Cascadia failed to apprehend that few in Canada ever wanted to be a part of their nation, which was, from the beginning, American. *'Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Holy See):' Mr. Miliband, you're avoiding the question. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': Well, it seems Britannia believes it still needs to keep an old territory it lost 4 years ago to independence strives. Citizens in former British Columbia no longer want to be part of Britannia no matter how much you deny it. *'Amit Chaudary (Crescent League):' Archbishop, are you suggesting that we release Chechnya back into the hands of the very people who have violently oppressed them? In both British Colombia and Chechnya, the majority of the population oppose rule by these nations, so shouldn't you rather cater to the wishes of the people instead of simply large states such as Cascadia and Russia? *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': You are lying. Terrorists want to be free, not the majority of citizens. And I believe right now our citizens are unhappy with Britain. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "It is imperative that Russia lose all independence, to ensure that this corrupt nation never again attack and mass murder anyone. There is plenty of evidence which proves that Russia cannot function independently and must surrender itself. In the Everett-Russia War, Russia viciously assaulted Georgia, violating it's borders and sparking war. Russia then elected a terrorist to Presidency who in turn deployed five nuclear weapons in the Pan-Eurasian War, bombing Mongolia once and generating EMP blasts that wiped out two thirds of Asia and parts of eastern Europe. It also fired a dud nuclear warhead into central Tokyo in Japan. Ramzan Kadyrov, before being killed, ordered the deployment of Small Pox on Everett which has now spread to the United States, Georgia and their own homeland of Russia. Russia then again sparked conflict in Georgia and attempted to occupy the country. Russia finally left but once again violated Georgian and Everetti territory and destroyed Everetti property by destroying a border wall. Russia has repeatedly proved itself dangerously imperialistic and violent. Every leader that has replaced the previous was just as bad, if not worse than the others. Russia MUST be occupied and divided up among the international community, never to have independence again. It must surrender and dismantle it's space force and it's fusion, nuclear and ion weapons. We accept and agree with the Crescent League that Chechnya be freed and independent from Russia, while the remaining parts are divided up among Zulkavita, Scandinavia and the Imperial Nation of Siberia. We also agree that British Columbia remain in Cascadia, for the people wish that. Four years ago they fought to be independent, they should keep that." *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia):' Well that is untrue. Georgia assaulted South Ossetia. Everett is the mass murdurer who killed many civilians. Russia retaliated against your vicious attack against Moscow. But thank-you for acknowledging our independence. *'David Miliband (Britannia):' Mrs. Roberts, congratulations on relegating every citizen of British Colombia to the rank of Terrorist. Canadians, no matter how they have ever relied on their southern neighbor, have always enjoyed being part of the British Commonwealth and a member of the entity that is Canada, a nation that, unlike the United States you come from, has not altered from periods of obvious corruption. Only through Radicals and your military force was British Colombia dragged into your ridiculous charade for a country. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia):' Then tell me why they seceded. All soldiers went back to Canada unless they chose not to, which was discouraged. *'Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo (Philippines)': Mr. Chaudary, this thinking will only prolong the war even further. *'Huu Nyguyen (Taiping Empire)': And yet this war's end is in sight already even if this peace were not made here. Russia, Cascadia and Zulkavita, with a combined population of about 200 million, is fighting America, Everett, Taiping, New Japan, India, Israel, The Crescent League and Turkey, a conglomerate whose size is almost 3 billion in population. The majority of the fighting has taken place in Russia and Cascadia, Russia is industrial and has oil and Cascadia provides a large amount of natural resources. The question is no longer whether Russia will be defeated, but when. And once either nation is defeated, the other two will be isolated, and then you will simply be inviting further repression. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "In 2008, South Ossetian terrorists shelled Georgia. That is proven fact, Ms. Roberts. Do not believe that Russian propaganda. Georgia fought back and was mercilously assaulted by Russia, who is well known for supporting terrorists and criminal regimes such as Iran. And Everett has not killed any Russian civilians deliberately. Our PDS satellites bombarded Russian government and military buildings in Moscow and that is all." *'David Miliband (Britannia):' Simply, Mrs. Roberts, there was no "secession." In most countries, we call this a coup. Nothing says that a coup needs to be supported by the people, and oftentimes it is not, and that is exactly what describes what happened in British Colombia. Have you ever wondered why the citizens of British Colombia call it BRITISH Colombia? Because they are British at heart. If you noticed, a vast amount of the Canadian Population and all of the Canadian Military moved out, the others didn't only because of economic reasons. Nobody seceded except agents of YOUR government. Do you know what Canadians in Vancouver celebrated on August 4, 2008? The 150th Anniversary of British Colombia's establishment as a CROWN COLONY OF BRITAIN. Even near your so-called secession, approval ratings of the British Colombian Government were easily in the 60%s, and considering 83% of British Colombia is of Britannian decent, your secession was nothing but a farce, excaberated only by Canada's crises at that time. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Mr. Miliband, these a resimply lies. Just like the Union of Everett on the eastern coast, the people wished to secede from Canada. Like any secession there are those who disagree but the vast majority wanted to move into Cascadia. We believe the people should stay where they want, which is Cascadia." *'David Miliband (Britannia)': Can you list any reasons for wanting to leave Canada? You have done absolutely nothing, Mr. Dupont, to refute any reasons we have listed, and, unlike in the East (where Quebec has always had a seperatist influence), British Colombia has always remained ultimately British. You have yet to state any credible reason, and a simple poll of British Colombia will show you that the majority of British Colombians, far from being happy under Cascadian rule, are far happier under Britannian rule. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': I can. Citizens chose that they did not want to be part of the British Commonwealth. And that is it. And that is why they seceded. We have already taken a poll in late 2008 and it seems about 80% of citizens want to stay in Cascadia. About 15% would like to be part of Canada and 5% are undecided. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': My guess is that your poll was taken from a sample group, for, once Cascadia was driven out of Vancouver (As it still is), the polls appear to be, funnily enough, reversed. Perhaps you simply were asking the wrong sample group--the very people who pushed for a secession. Because, unlike your forces, Mrs. Roberts, OUR space fleets do not try to ram other people's fleets in suicide attacks, and we at least have more respect for the lives of our soldiers than you ever have had. You've launched artillery right into your own soldiers in Vancouver, you've allowed them to constantly gain casualties and you hope to gain Vancouver simply by strength of numbers. Even that alone would turn anyone against you if their sons and daughters were ordered to make suicide ramming attacks. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': No, it was taken from all citizens willing to cast a vote, and about 19/20 of citizens voted. And our divebombers, which fly down, drop a bomb, and then pull up, and we HAVE NOT launched artillery on our own citizens. Lasers and small and precise when aiming for enemy troops. Now end lying immediately. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': I see you cascadians know nothing about language, speaking of how to "end lying". Our polls easily suggest 80% of the locals prefer to stay in Canada. And do you know why? Because you have, in making British Colombia simply "Cascadia", stamped on 250 years of Tradition, 250 years of willing loyalty to the crown and 250 years of prosperity. Your forces bombed Britannian forces fighting house-to-house in Vancouver--and apparently, if you suggest bombs only hurt those they intend to hurt, you are sadly mistaken. Your lasers, as everyone else has told you so many times, are nowhere close to as accurate as you think they are, and your dive bombers even less, considering half of them were incapable of pulling their dives, having been shot down by that point. Nobody, not even Cascadians, would want to lose their sons or daughters ramming enemy battleships and losing them to bombs that, as well-intentioned as they could have been, hit Cascadian forces as well. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': That is simply not true. It really isn't. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': And here I thought that Cascadia was a land of Reason and of Education...apparently, you show none of that, Mrs. Roberts. You have A) Shown no reason any Canadian would give up his national identity, 250 years of pride (the whole lot of stuff I said before) to become a nameless part of Cascadia B) Denied that bombs hit a large area, and, if you haven't done so, simply have denied that there was no street fighting, since that would be the only way you could hit Britannian troops, C) Shown me polls that are just as reliable (or unreliable) as the ones I've shown, D) Simply responded with a sentence without a shred of sense in the same way a child in a london household insists he did NOT break the vase when the bloody football is right next to him. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': A) Then why would they secede and join with Oregon and Washington to form this republic? B) Sure there was, but it way almost all military targets killed. About 6 civilians right now have been killed. C) You are wrong. The poll taken in 2008 shows that more than three quarters of us wants to be part of Cascadia. D) Well, that's because it is true. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': A) The Agitation of a few radicals and your nation's eager willingness to listen to them. B) Actually, the amount of civilians borders on 2,000. Unless you simply no longer count these people as citizens of Cascadia, you can't wipe away 1,994 other deaths. C) Polls taken by Newsweek, the BBC and Times suggest otherwise. A poll taken by a government has obvious results. D) No, it's because you have no arguments to support yourself. You simply put off answering (you have yet to state a single plausible reason) by asking another question, one which can only be explained in reasons once you explain the reason they would WANT to secede in the first place. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "I believe we must all calm down. Here is Everett's proposal. All forces withdraw to their respective homelands. Cascadia keeps it's land. Russia surrenders control of itself to Zulkavita, Scandinavia and the Imperial Nation of Siberia. Chechnya gains independence. Georgia, now secure from Russian threats, is re-established as an independent nation. South Ossetia joins with the new Chechnyan state. Abkhazia becomes it's own independent state. The alternative to Russia surrendering itself to foreign control is that Russia dismantles and gives up all weapons of mass destruction and military space force technology. Only on those terms will Everett accept Russia as an independent state." *'Amit Chaudary (Crescent League):' I approve of the clause for the independence of Chechnya, Abkhazia and Georgia. HOWEVER, I believe that it would be too cruel and too much of a logistical challenge to divide up Russia. Instead, I propose that Russia be divided into a group of small nations that are allowed to maintain their weapon but are never allowed to join each other. As for British Colombia...simply because it became part of Cascadia does not mean that it is Cascadian in the same way that, even though Chechnya is part of Russia, it is not in any way Russian. I believe that, if Britannia is not to be given British Colombia, some kind of settlement that somehow splits the disputed territory be made so that both sides can retire relatively happily. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': We are willing to give up Vancouver and the south of British Colombia--we are confident that the Canadian people will choose to come to our land. However, to suggest that, after having thousands of civilians and soldiers killed on both sides, that Britannia return empty handed while Taiping, Everett, Israel and its allies are satisfied is rather unfair. In consideration that Britannia, Everett, Taiping, New Japan and the Crescent League would have won at any rate, it seems perhaps a bit of an overestimate of the enemy's power that we simply appease their every whim. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Everett will NOT accept Russia possessing weapons of mass destruction as it abuses them frequently and has threatened the world with them on many occasions. We will alow Russia to remain independent only on the requirement that Russia loses all weapons of mass destruction and military space weapons. As for splitting British Columbia, it has already been done. Cascadia already originally possessed half of British Columbia. To split it again is pointless. The reason it was split in the first place was because of loyalists wanting to stay and separatists wanting to leave." Manila Conference Day 2 (4-29-09) *'General Vladimir Kovach (Russian Federation)': So you must believe we should give up our weapons, so that we cannot defend ourselves from random nations that may invade our divided nation? You know we have not surrendered, and where have at least I'' shown irresponsibility? Kadyrov certainly had. If you're going to force Russia to give them up, why don't we do what Nathan Flech suggests and kill them all off except a few for asteroids and tsunamis? Chechnya may be given independence but at the same time more of the citizens want to remain Russia. Perhaps we should let North and South Ossetia free to form Ossetia. South Ossetia-Alanian citizens certainly do not want to be part of Georgia. Abkhazia already wishes to be independent but at the same time would like to have close economic ties with Russia. Georgia should be removed from control of South Ossetia. And as for Cascadia, again Miliband, I speak for Cascadia now that Ms. Roberts and left the meeting of frustration. Cascadian citizens do not wish to be Canadian. Britannia was being offensive and very well should not have any gains from invading another country. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett): "No one is going to invade Russia unless it once again decides to violate peace treaties or other nations borders. And your government showed irresponsibility when it invaded Georgia and destroyed our border wall, attempted to pirate ships and then murdered Everetti fighter pilots when our nation was not at war with Russia. As for defending yourself from asteroids, there are plenty of other nations with weapons to destroy them. Like I have already said, South Ossetia is free and has been freed from Georgia as has Abkhazia for some time now." *'''Alexei Grusrahatov, Foreign Minister of Zulkavita: "I speak on behalf of my people, my country and for our ally, Russia. We should not conflict with each other any more, there are evil forces in the world who are most likely taking advantage of our conflict and such offensive talk will aid no one but the evil forces. As I have been pleading, we need to work together to create a peaceful world and Everett seems willing to not take this into their heads. Surely, Kadyrov and some people acted irresponsibly but it is no reason for the division of Russia! The Division of Russia would just cause further conflict, like Yugoslavia for example. And the reason we joined in this conflict? Well Russia was being attacked and we came to it's defence. And the reason we launched and used our great satellites? Out of desperation. Everett may want to rid the world of enemies but instead, it creates them". *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "We are willing to allow Russia to remain independent only on the requirement that Russia lose all weapons of mass destruction and Chechnya shall become an independent state." *'Alexei Grusrahatov, Foreign Minister of Zulkavita': "But did you not say that Russia should surrender control to us, I believe? We do not want to control Russia. We are currently fine with the land we have". *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Russia's choice is to either surrender itself and be divided up among it's border nations and international authorities or continue to be independent but lose all weapons of mass destruction, including ion weapons and military space craft. It will be forced into annual UN inspections of it's military, like Iraq was forced to do. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': Contrary to what you have said, Mr. Dupont, Cascadia controls ALL of British Colombia (if what is said on the page is correct). But, if you believe it has already been done, then I will assume you are fine with it. *'General Vladimir Kovach (Russian Federation)': Actually, Britannia still controls eastern and northern British Columbia. *'Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Holy See):' Mr. Dupont, are you here to negotiate a peace or to negotiate a surrender? You and Mr. Miliband's stubbornness has already led to Mrs. Roberts leaving. What you are asking violates every term of national sovereignty that violates the UN Charter. Just as all humans in the United States have the right to self-defense and the right to weapons, even Russia has a right to some measure of space defense. Simply saying nobody will invade Russia is no excuse. At the very most, the restriction of Russian arms can be instated, but nothing else. Tearing apart Russia will only breed more hate. *'Huu Nyguyen (Taiping Empire)': I agree that reducing all of Russia's weapons and subjugating it to such humiliating terms will only cause future war--but the Archbishop's suggestion that we leave Russia alone cannot be done, simply because it was Russia whose destabilizing actions have prevented any headway to have been attained in Asia. However, every nation should have its right to self-defense to a reasonable level--which is why I would prefer that we simply create a group of nations from the Russian Federation that are not allowed to combine but are allowed to maintain their own space, air and ground forces without having to be harassed by the bureaucratic nightmare of the United Nations. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "We are here to end Russia's threat to humanity. It is up to Russia how it plans to end this war, either through it's destruction or through surrender. Russia has lost it's right to own weapons of mass destruction, Archbishop. Just like the UN has restricted weapons of mass destruction from Iran and North Korea and has placed sanctions against these countries and previously Iraq as well, Russia should be placed under restriction. It has proven itself a threat to planetary security and cannot be trusted with such weapons. Mr. Miliband, if you look at a map of Cascadia, you will see that it only possessed half of British Columbia." *'David Miliband (Britannia)': And yet, Mr. Dupont, if you look at Cascadia's own description of Cascadia, Cascadia includes "British Colombia". I see no halves there. *'Huu Nyguyen (Taiping Empire)': Mr. Dupont, your threats against Russia are far too extreme and likely to encourage future retribution. Restricting WMDs under the UN has never deterred North Korea, and Russia will likely break it--so all that motion will do is encourage more Enmity, hardly why we want to attain peace. And honestly, are you saying that Everett and Britannia can be trusted with these weapons? Every nation has the right to self-defense, just as every human has the right to self-defense. The very UN that you hope to subjugate Russia under has, in its Declaration of Human Rights, said that. To remove Space weapons would mean that Russia be open to any kind of spaceborne assault. Perhaps you can limit the amount of Battleships, Fighters and Cruisers Russia may have, but you seem only to be hoping to eliminate a future arrival by crippling Russia. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "No one seems to remember the severity of Russia's abuse of weapons of mass destruction. It has gone unpunished. It bombed Mongolia with one while detonating four over Asia, wiping out power to two thirds of the continent. It also fired a dud warhead into central Tokyo. It has deployed viruses into Everett which has spread to the U.S., Georgia and Russia itself. It has repeatedly violated treaties and cease fires. Does no one understand the amount of danger Russia poses?" *'Huu Nyguyen (Taiping Empire)': To deprive one nation of its civil rights because it has broken civil rights does not make us any better and will not be a good example to the international community. We realize what was done towards our good ally in the New Japanese Empire--but if you are to bristle even as a dud, perhaps you are being oversensitive? We agree Russia should not be allowed to be anywhere close to as strong as it was previously, but to limit its use of conventional weaponry such as Space Fleets isn't right. If Russia is divided into tiny states, none of these independent nations will be able to afford such weapons and, watched by its fellows for fear that they will try to expand, will be more willing to ally with the rest of the world than to try to attack it. If we occupy the land, we will only breed enmity--but if we make the Russians hate other Russians for going against unity, then the hate turned against us will be limited. *'Ehud Olmurt (Israeli Prime Minister)': "I agree that at the least, Russia loses all of it's weapons of mass destruction. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Russia can NOT and Everett will NOT allow Russia to possess such weapons. We do not care for their so-called right to own weapons of mass destruction. They have abused them. It is like allowing a criminal with a history of gun violence to own a gun." *'General Vladimir Kovach (Russian Federation) ': If you think Russia deserves to punished for launching nuclear weapons when Kadyrov was in office, I think you may be mistaken. Why must you limit my country's strength in defending itself. And has Russia in my term broken civil rights rules? Where? If I have, everyone has. Especially I believe Israel should lose it's weapons for making most of Russia lose power. *'Huu Nyguyen (Taiping Empire)': We agree with Everett in terms of removing all Fusion, Nuclear and chemicals-Biological weapons. However, Russia has not abused its space fleet in any way and in fact has used in the same way anyone else has during the course of this war. Ion weapons are no different from Radiation Wave, Laser and EMP Cannon weapons.It is a sign that we are subverting peace when we are selectively blotting out parts of the universal declaration of human rights. Was not the United Nations created to ensure fairness. *'Alexei Grusrahatov, Foreign Minister of Zulkavita': "I agree with Mr Nyguyen and the Archbishop here on that tearing apart Russia will breed hatred and that Mr Dupont's threats will cause future retribution. We must not allow history to repeat itself. This happened at Versailles where Germany was harshly treated and it caused the rise of one of the world's most horrific nations - Nazi Germany. I do not agree that we should limit the amount of weapons Russia has, because Russians will unleash so much hatred against Everett and the world for all they have done to Russia. We must try and work together, to make sure that evil is got rid off in the world. And Russia, as a nation, is not the enemy. There were certain people who were willing to go to war with the world. And the division of Russia simply looks unacceptable. Many Russians would not want this. I mean, Take a look at Yugoslavia!" *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Like I have already said, Russia may remain independent, but must surrender all weapons of mass destruction. It must dismantle all nuclear, fusion and ion weapons of mass destruction. It must never again produce such weapons. It must destroy all viral and biological stocks." *'General Vladimir Kovach (Russian Federation)': Must the vanquished be treated harshly? In fact, Russia is not defeated like others seem to think because they are planning on what to do when Russia surrenders. And what on earth have I abused WMDs with? Firing them at a huge fleet of ships bombarding our troops, etc. is completely legal? Or is firing masses of fusion weapons (like Everett) at Cascadia legal? And Mr. Dupont, must you ban Russia from WMDs for something Kadyrov did? Russia no longer has any stocks of viruses, because there never were any. Why don't you dismantle your own fusion weapons so you don't destroy a quarter of Cascadian military bases ruthlessly? *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Do not try to deny that Russia had any stocks. Russia and the United States are the only two countries that kept stocks of various deadly viruses such as small pox. Russia must lose it's weapons of mass destruction." *'Huu Nyguyen (Taiping Empire)': We agree with all measures save for Ion weapons, which are not WMDs. Believe me, all of us in Taiping and all over the world know that members of the IF died in droves against Ion cannons and Ion missiles--but is it really that much different from your multi-shot missiles and our Radiation Wave? It doesn't in any way violate the terms of the Sydney Summit on Space Weaponization and Colonization. And is the removal of Nuclear weapons really wise? For 62 years they've prevented any major war...only when it has fallen into the hands of madmen has it done damage. And Madmen can appear in anywhere, whether it be Taiping, Everett or Cascadia. Therefore, is it not perhaps a bit cruel to blame a nation for the evil of one (Dead) man, Mr. Kadryov? However, but to General Kovach...the truth is that the odds are severely against you. Numerically, Industrially and Legally, your chances are slim. Cascadia, Zulkavita Kazakhstan and Russia are not going to be able to fight the combined might of India, Israel, the Taiping Empire, the New Japanese Empire, the Imperial Nation of Siberia, Everett and the United States of America, easily more than 20% of the World Population. Your Cascadian Allies in space have fled into hyperspace, and your industrial capacity has been badly damaged during this war in comparison to everyone else. Your armies are fighting a two-front war. While you could have still had a chance of obtaining a draw against the IF due to the vast difference in firepower, the fact that the IF's numbers are far higher and the fact that Japanese, American, Britannian and Taiping fleets put together can simply crush you by weight of numbers suggests that your space fleet, assuming you continue, cannot last very long. My suggestion is that you take the more lenient terms now. The Taiping Empire, though not as weakened, is just as tired as you, and, if necessary, may be interested in signing a separate peace treaty with Russia to end this conflict. *'General Vladimir Kovach (Rusian Federation)': Mr. Nyguyen, I would love to sign peace on one condition, that Russia remains it's own country and keeps what it has left. Whether Chechnya becomes independent or not depends on the citizens's choice there. *'Alexei Grusrahatov, Foreign Minister of Zulkavita': "Basically, Secretary Dupont is so blind in his own little world and is so willing to IGNORE THE FACTS!! Why can't Dupont just listen to people? And I even wonder why he's even Secretary of State, when he won't listen to facts of other people. Also if we were to fight Everett, which we do not want, we would stand and fight hard, taking heavy casualties with us. We will inflict heavy casualties on anyone who invades our homeland and take them down with us." *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Please tell me, Mr. Grusrahatov, what am I ignoring?" *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer via Video Phone (Union of Everett)': "You know what, lets just forget everything and sign a peace treaty. Nothing changes! And then the next time Russia decides to attack someone, launch WMDs or violate this treaty or some other treaty, you will see that Everett was right, Russia can't be trusted and World War IV breaks out. Thousands more die and you can all take the blame the day Russia decides to eradicate the human population. At this point, Everett will begin construction of Federal Doomsday Shelters to try to preserve the Everetti population in the event of Russian incidents, or whats left of it, after the small pox crisis ends." *'General Vladimir Kovach (Russian Federation)': Now that would be a good idea. Let's just make peace for now. But remember this was all over a wall. Every country plays a part in the starting of this terrible war. We will also be creating shelters, and we encourage others to do so, so that if a world war ever breaks out again there will be few civilian casualties. *'Huu Nyguyen (Taiping Empire)': Then it is done. Let us simply return to prewar conditions...Taiping has attained its goal already at any rate. *'Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Holy See):' ...it is fairly comforting to know that, among all this barbarity, humans still have some sense of reason...I will notify the Pope of this news. Good Day. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': And so, at the cost of Thousands of lives, materiel and equipment, all so that we politicians can return saying that we won peace. However, this war indeed would have dragged much longer at any rate…but perhaps those soldiers then could have at least been glad they died for something, not a return to normalcy. If you would excuse me…I must tell the Prime Minister and the families of our soldiers that this war is over, and nothing has changed save for more than half a million people dead in the world. *'Amit Chaudary (Crescent League):' that is good. I am confident that the people of Chechnya, given the option of choosing their own path in history, will be able to create a new nation that can take pride in its heritage. Manila Conference Day 3 (4-30-09) *'Alexei Grusrahatov, Foreign Minister of Zulkavita': "This is a good sign. I must inform my fellow comrades about this and return to pre-war conditions. I am confident that Russia and Everett will be working together for now on, to make sure that those who have benefited from this world war, in their effort to destroy the west, will not succeed. I thank President Spencer for urging us to sign the treaty, amongst all the bickering." Category:FW Storage